Love Me Good
by EllisBoydRedding
Summary: Louis comes home to the smell of his best friend Harry in heat and he decides he should do something about it. NSFW
"Love, I'm home!" Louis yelled as he came into his and Harry's shared flat. Nothing was to be heard but the sound of a creaking bed. At that moment the shorter boys' blood boiled. Then he noticed the fact that he could smell the sweet scent of musk, cranberries and cherry pie.
Harry hadn't shown any signs of his sexual maturity before but now Louis could smell the omegas sweet scent from the other room. 'Oh god...' he thought to himself. His own arousal was starting to make itself known. The older boy walked into Harry's room and saw him thrashing on the bed, his eyes closed, fists turned white from gripping the sheets so hard.  
"Hazza," he stopped thrashing and lifted his head from the pillow slightly. "Boo-bear... What's going on?" Lou could hardly think with the intoxicating smell all around him and already using so much will power not to pounce on the new omega. "H-Harry you've got to listen close... You're in heat okay? You need to be taken care of. I can do that for you, Haz, but only if it's okay with you."  
He gulped trying to will his manhood down at least a bit. "Lou, why is it so hot? Why am I so... aroused?" Louis sighed and attempted to explain. "Has nobody told you about this? There's a dynamic around here. There are the betas and the omegas and then there are the alphas. They have a sort of pecking order, when the omega," he points to Harry, "you start to become hot and aroused, that's the heat taking over. Your inner animal trying to get out I guess you could say. The omega needs to be taken care of sexually, most of the time for a 30 hour period of time, you'll feel this way, but babe, I can make it better. Just say the words."  
They could both feel the sexual tension in the air thickening. All the omega could do was nod and that was all the encouragement his counterpart needed. The older boy pounced on his new-found lover with fervor. He attacked his mouth with rough kisses. Harry moaned at the new sensation, both letting their instincts take over. "Oh god, you're such a slut for me, aren't you? Moaning when I put my mouth on you. I bet you want my big alpha cock in you. You're so wet for me; I bet you could take me without prep. You'd be such a good little boy, taking it without complaint." Harry just replied with, "too many clothes." he growled and then pulled off all his clothes except his tight boxer-briefs.  
Lou teasingly reached down to his flatmates' puckered hole and thrust a finger in knuckle deep. Harry mewled at the contact. He added another finger and then another, scissoring him so he's not too tight. Even though his alpha instincts have been taking over, he still deeply cared for him and didn't want to hurt his counterpart.  
"Oh god, Louis, just fuck me already! Please alpha, take me! Mate me. Oh god." the shorter boy just gave a sly grin, "You knew everything didn't you? Everything that was gonna happen, you just wanted me to think you're innocent. I bet you could take my knot. Bet you want it, you're not innocent. Look at you, just begging me to fuck you. Though I'm gonna give you what you want, I still want you to beg me for it, like the sexy little omega slut you are." Harry's whole body shuddered in anticipation. "Oh, Louis, please. I want- no. Need. You. To. Fuck. Me! I want your knot, I want to be your mate, I want you to be with you forever, and I want you to claim me." Louis took that as approval enough.  
He grabbed Harry by the hips and dragging him forward towards him. The shorter one quickly shucked off his clothes and his counterpart moved his hands to feel the other. Louis slapped his hands away. "Bad boy, no touching. Not yet. You won't cum until I tell you to, got it?" all Harry had in him had been to nod. Louis looked down at his lover and took a finger and teased his hole. A wanton moan came out of his mouth and he decided it was time. He shoved his finger in knuckle deep and by the looks of it, Harry was completely enjoying himself. He put in another finger and then another going teasingly slow. "Louis! Just fuck me already!" Harry screamed.  
Louis took his fingers out of his lover and then started to grab a condom. "No." was all that Harry said, "Babe, we need to be safe." "I don't wanna be safe, I wanna be yours. I wanna be the one to fuck you every day, I want you so bad. Just you, nothing in between." Louis looked into his eyes and saw lust but he viewed something more intimate, sincerity. He just nodded and started to move his manhood toward Harry's hole. He pushed in and started slowly entering him bare.  
When Louis bottomed out Harry moaned and writhed beneath him. Harry grabbed Louis head and brought him down to his lips. The kiss was sweet and slow; he then wrapped his legs around Louis and nodded. He then pulled out, almost to the just the tip then he thrusted in and he felt amazing, sheathed in his lovers heat. "God Hazza you feel so fucking good, so tight for me, baby." Harry just moaned and pulled him even closer to him.  
They rocked back and forth at an animistic pace after that. Letting their wolves' give and take exactly what they both needed. Lou could feel the heat starting to boil up inside him and he could feel his knot getting bigger and longer and then he couldn't pull out. He just kept fucking Harry as well as he could. He barred his teeth and then looked pleadingly at Harry who smiled right back at him. At the moment they both came he bit his new mates gland in his neck, making everything that more official.  
Harry screamed out in ecstasy as everything hit him at once. He saw white and then fell limp on the bed as Louis did the same, his knot still inside his lover, they adjusted their positions to make both more comfortable. "Wow…" Louis said, in his post orgasm phase. "yeah." was all Harry replied. Louis started to fall asleep but then he caught a whiff of something new. There was a different smell on his mate, no; in his mate. He just smiled and realized they had made a new being thru them. He rested his hand on Harry's stomach as they both fell into a hushed and peaceful sleep.


End file.
